During the course of travel, golf clubs can experience damage or breakage due to the physical nature of golf bag handling. Golf clubs are generally transported with standard golf bag head covers, which afford only minimal transit protection and are not specifically designed to stem golf club damage. In response to this problem, a number of golf bags and golf bag covers have been produced to address this issue; however, none has met with commercial success due either to cumbersome design or high manufacturing costs. The benefit of the present invention is that the existing golf bag can be used therefore eliminating the prior art disadvantage of not being able to accommodate a variety of golf bags designs.
Various types of golf bag protection have been proposed in the prior art. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,910 and 5,904195. None of these patents discloses a device wherein the chief goal is transit protection and is of simple means to ensure commercial success or economic viability. This invention makes use of multiple leg members secured to a golf bag converging to a common integrated apex, comprising of a plate and lip, above the golf bag opening and golf club heads. This structure is provided with under padding to absorb impact and reduce shock caused during transit to the golf clubs heads. There is no need to purchase a separate golf bag or golf bag cover as said structure accommodates the existing golf bag cover. Therefore, this invention is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and does not require a costly equipment bag upgrade.